Five Things You didn't know about the Dursleys
by lillybug
Summary: Son, Husband, Wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Things I Bet You Didn't Know About Harry Potter Characters:**

_Chapter 1: Dudley Dursley _

**1. **

**Dudley was never stupid.**

"_Now Duddikins, spell cat for mummy."_

_Dudley hated when his mum called him pet names, Duddy, Duddikins, Dudliwinkies, he hated it. _

"_C-A-" He began to blank out. _

"Now why would I want to spell 'cat'?" _he wondered. "_Now, owls, they're fine animals."

"_O-W-L." _

"_DUDLEY!" and he received a sharp slap to the bottom, and before even __**he**__ cried out in pain, his mother began to cry._

**2.**

**He was jealous of Harry.**

_Harry was everything Dudley wanted to be. _

_Bright, smart, agile, funny, handsome, witty, likeable._

_Dudley sighed as he fingered one of his many love-handles._

_Harry had the messed up jet-black hair that all the girls admired in fifth grade,_

_Dudley had the thinnish blonde hair that was neatly combed to perfection, courtesy of Mum._

_Why couldn't he be more like Harry?_

**3. **

**He used to like Hermione Granger.**

_Once, while Harry was outside doing who-knows-what, Dudley snuck into his room. _

_Lying on his bed, was a photo frame._

_The picture, to his utter disbelief, was moving. Three people were smiling and waving at him. Dudley rubbed his eyes, and they were still moving._

_Harry was on the left, grinning broadly holding a broom, and on the far right was a very boy who was very tall and skinny with red hair and freckles. And in between them, was the most pretty girl he had ever seen in his life._

_She had bushy brown hair, tossed around by the wind. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had a genuine smile and the most warming brown eyes ever. He felt his cheeks getting hot, and he threw the picture back on the bed and ran upstairs to play video games. He had never forgotten that girl, and when he finally met her, 19 years later, he fainted._

**4.**

**When Dudley grew up, he became a flight attendant.**

_Ever since he learned that Harry could fly, Dudley was enchanted by flight. He, too, wanted to be able to fly on a broomstick and feel the rush of air whistle in his ears. _

_He once tried on mum's mop, but all he got was a wet behind._

_So when he grew up, he decided to be a flight attendant, and he finally learned how to fly._

**5.**

**Dudley named his first child Harry.**

_Dudley married a very pretty woman named Amy. She was also a flight attendant, and she had jet black hair and cool blue eyes. She was fit, and encouraged Dudley to lose weight by working out with him. When he asked her to marry him, and she said yes, he fainted. _

_When their son was born, with her jet black hair and his watery blue eyes, they named him Harry, and sent a silent blessing to Dudley's favorite cousin._


	2. Vernon

**Vernon Dursley **

**1.**

**He used to have an obsession with Superman.**

_Vern gulped and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was seven years old, and he would be the first boy in the world to be able to fly. _

_His blue tights were itchy. It had been a while since he'd worn his old Halloween costume._

_His toes instinctively tightened in his grubby sneakers. "One…two…three" He whispered, and with that, he jumped off the shed._

_Many years later, when Dudley told him his dream of being a flight attendant, Vernon fainted._

**2.**

**He met Petunia at a fast food joint.**

_Vernon was impatiently waiting for his hamburger. He had ordered only 5 minutes ago, but he was a very impatient college student. _

_He fingered his developing mustache while tapping his foot. _

_Just then, he heard a short yelp. _

_A young woman, about his age, maybe a year younger, had just slipped on a piece of ice._

_His food arrived._

_He was faced with a tough decision, the food, or helping out the woman? _

_He ended up doing both, he carried the tray to the woman, and offered her a helping hand and a french-fry._

**3.**

**At his wedding, he almost said "no"**

_He was at the alter, fingering his bushy mustache, and then, the music started. He gulped, and clenched his fists. _

_Walking down the aisle was his Tuny, she was lovely, he thought, with her hair up and that nice white dress. But, he preferred her in her sweatshirt and pajama pants. _

_And when it was his turn to say "I do" he nearly couldn't. He didn't deserve her._

_But then he looked at her eyes, and saw that he didn't have to deserve her,_

_He just needed to love her, and that, he could assure, he did._

**4.**

**He used to be fascinated with magic**

_Until Tuny told him about wizards. Then he grew afraid, deeply afraid. _

**5.**

**He loved Harry**

_He wouldn't dare tell a soul, but he was proud of Harry, and when Dudley told him that he named his firstborn after him, he hugged his son, and later held the baby while his wife threw a tantrum._


	3. Petunia

**Petunia**

**1.**

**She once found Severus Snape attractive**

_She glanced at them once more from behind her tree._

_Her stupid sister was once again talking about the m-word. It was pathetic, though, if Petunia thought the school was so stupid, why did she desperately want to go? She hated her sister._

_She looked at her sister's newest friend, and gasped._

_Severus actually looked…nice. He was wearing a big jacket, but his pale skin looked oddly appealing in the last hours of sunlight. Shafts of golden light played with his hooked nose, making him look….what was the word…..regal._

_She felt her cheeks burn, and ran away as fast as she could._

_As she was running, she heard Severus say: "Oh, it was just a squirrel."_

_Slowly, a bitter tear trickled down her cheek._

**2. She always thought that she was ugly**

_Lily was always the pretty one, she was always the older sister. Lily had the bright red hair that sparkled and the glittering green eyes that everyone loved best._

_Petunia had the same eyes, but they were squintier, and her hair was about the same color and texture of straw._

_Everyone complimented her sister at the holiday parties. It was always:_

"_Oh look how pretty you've gotten to be! You're just a little princess aren't you!" And for Petunia:_

"_Oh, umm, look how tall you've grown." and then her aunt or grandma or uncle would twitter on about Lily._

_For once, Petunia wanted to be beautiful._

**3.**

**She used to be an alcoholic**

_After her first boyfriend, she became an alcoholic. No one loved her. There was too much hurt inside of her. Too much hurt. Beer, wine, tequilas, and more, they would numb her, make the hurt go away._

_Before long, she was dependent on the numbing, her whole life would be based around her happy hour, or more like, happy hours. But the hurt was still there._

_Once, she was hung-over, after a long night of drinking. She felt absolutely terrible, but she needed to feed herself. She stumbled into a fast-food place, and slipped on some ice. _

_She felt warm hands grip her arms, and a gentle voice offer her a french-fry. Once she got to know Vernon, the hurt finally went away._

**4. **

**She wanted Dudley to be an only child**

_She cradled her newborn son in her arms as her husband gently snored beside her. _

"_I promise you'll never have to feel any hurt."_

_She gently kissed the tip of his nose. _

"_I know how it feels, trust me."_

_When Vernon asked about any younger siblings, she immediately refused. _

_Every night, while tucking him in, she'd kiss his nose and say:_

"_Dudley, you are my one and only, my one and only, *tickle*, my one and only special boy."_

_So you can imagine her surprise, when on her doorstep, was a crying little boy, apparently, her new adopted son._

**5.**

**She loved Harry's children, even Lily.**

"_Great-aunt TUNY!" yelled James, as he darted towards his favorite great aunt. _

_Quickly, ever little Potter was clinging on her. Her purse, her leg, her arm. _

"_Tell us a story!" Lily cried._

"_Yes, yes, yes!" James begged._

"_The one about the slipper and the maiden." Albus quietly added. His glittering green eyes, like her sisters, haunted her heart, threatening to add hurt. And those eyes did, but to her surprise, the hurt was comforting. And then she realized what it was. _

_She loved her sister. _


End file.
